


Proposal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has something to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Exactly" and fanfic100 prompt "Insides"

"W-we've been g-good friends f-for quite a whal-while n-now, a… a… and I g-just..." Neville finally stopped speaking, ashamed of the way his words stumbled over each other.

"Neville, calm down. It's okay, you can take your time. Just, what are you trying to say, exactly?" Hermione's voice was calm and patient as Neville stumbled over the words that Harry had helped him to so carefully prepare. She was always calm and patient with him, even when she used to help him in Snape's class.

Neville felt like his insides were going to burst out of his stomach at any moment, and he decided to toss out his rehearsed lines. Scooting his chair back from the table, Neville kneeled next to Hermione. He didn't know why that part was important, but Harry had been quite insistent that he do it exactly like this.

Neville took a deep breath and then, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice from shaking, he asked, "Hermione, w-will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment and then Hermione threw her arms around Neville's neck. "Yes!"


End file.
